


Intervention Divine

by Warpony



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blumengrove, Cadwulf, Combat, Fate, Healers, Learning Secrets, M/M, Magic, War Cleric Eodwulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpony/pseuds/Warpony
Summary: Caduceus sucked a breath, eyes fluttering as the heavy scent of ozone, like the charge of lightning before a storm, flooded his senses and the most brutal of his wounds sealed up. Caduceus tiredly looked towards the figure crouched over him, recognizing the face and blue eyes as the magic faded."...Eodwulf? ... you're a cleric?"
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Intervention Divine

There's a moment of horror when Caduceus takes a blow to much for him and falls unconscious. 

Its an eerie feeling seeing a cleric, a purveyor of life and healing laid out, deathly pale and bleeding on the earth. 

The firbolg's hair a fan of pink streaked white around him, gritty with ash and earth. The Nein to far away to get close to be of immediate use with healing potion or touch. Somewhere among their number Jester, near exhausted, had nearly spent all her own spells. Such was the danger of a spread out battlefield. The creature drawn by sound and movement turns it attention elsewhere and leaves Caduceus for dead amid the broken rubble and collapsing columns of a hollowed out colosseum.

A moment of far to long passes before a decision seems to be made. A shadow passed overhead, turning and drifting, dropping lower. A large raven dipping down to perch among the rubble. Pausing, then hopping a bit closer before its form changed, twisting and growing. 

The crunch of heavy boots in the ruin muffled by the scramble of combat still beyond. The dark figure of the Volstrucker squat down next to Caduceus' to still figure of the firbolg, sitting back on his heels. 

Dark blue eyes suddenly glowed, pooling cobalt. But not arcane magic. 

Divine. 

The spell gathered, chilly blue in the Volstrucker's hand before he reached and tipped the magic into Caduceus' still form, letting the backs of his knuckles drag along the firbolg's jaw and swept lightly behind the curve of one soft, delicate ear. 

Caduceus sucked a breath, eyes fluttering as the heavy scent of ozone, like the charge of lightning before a storm, flooded his senses and the most brutal of his wounds sealed up. Caduceus rasped a few muffled coughs but tilted his head to tiredly look towards the figure crouched over him, recognizing the face and blue eyes as the magic faded. 

"...Eodwulf? ... you're a cleric?"

One dark eyebrow lifted, a flicker of interest and amusement across the small movement. Caduceus to perceptive even in his battered state not to miss it. 

"That's... that's a stronger... healing spell than a paladin can manage..." The firbolg shook himself a little. A headache throbbing up behind his eyes, his ears swished and drooping unhappily. 

"Ever the surprise, strange one. To clever for your own good." The Zemnian accented voice rumbled. There was a well hidden hint of fondness in his tone. "You realize the implications of such a thing?"

"... I think more than I'd like to admit." Caduceus shifted, wincing as he pushed himself up a bit and away, creating just a bit of space between himself and Eodwulf. The mage... the _cleric_... didn't crowd him but neither did he help. Staying crouched and sitting back on his heels, watching Caduceus carefully. 

The firbolg looked him over again, almost turning him over in thought. "You have the possibility of being far more dangerous than many I have come across before. In fact I am sure you already are." 

Eodwulf hummed, a noncommittal sound. His brow dipping and the bare flickers of curious personality beginning to shutter away. 

"But the gods don't gift healing magic to just anyone." Caduceus reasoned, sitting himself up a bit better. "It speaks to your soul."

Eodwulf snorted softly, looking away. "Your ignorance is showing itself. Not all clerics are kindly creatures found in flowered groves or sequestered in temples. Some clerics are wrought out of armor and steel and forged in war." 

The firbolg's ears drooping a little further, "And I expect you consider yourself one of these?"

Eodwulf hummed again, scanning the battlefield beyond the lee of the rubble that had sheltered Caduceus long enough to allow Eodwulf to approach. To _intervene_. He was only supposed to observe and report back. Not intervene. It would be difficult to hide his disobedience much less explain his actions. Losing Caduceus would make the Mighty Nein significantly more vulnerable. Restoring him made no strategic sense. 

It would not be a kind debriefing for Eodwulf. 

"And yet-"

Caduceus' low, comforting tone drew his thoughts back. Dark blue eyes moving to look to the firbolg again. 

"-there was a moment in your past that your desire to heal others was so great you asked for it of a god and they saw you worthy to weld such power. And you have yet to attempt to sever such a pact." 

Eodwulf snorted and looked away again. Caduceus couldn't help a slight smile as he got himself into a crouch next to Eodwulf, gathering himself to start back into the fight. 

"Argue with me about your lack of compassion and alturism if you like, Mr.Eodwulf. But you have entered a battle not your own to heal me." Caduceus reasoned. 

"A mistake, perhaps." Eodwulf chuffed, his form shifting, the glow of cobalt arcane energy flooding his eyes as he looked a final time to Caduceus before the large raven form stood in his place. The bird croaked once before leaping into the air and banking sharply to disappear out of sight behind crumbling ruins. 

Caduceus could not help a small smile crossing his lips before gathering up a bit more divine magic into himself. Breathing a bit easier the firbolg picked up his staff, levering himself up before bringing it down against the stone with a thud. A curl of green swirled around him as the shining bodies of beetles emerged hissing and clicking from his staff. Leaping into the air the swarm rushed ahead, Caduceus clamoring after them to follow into the fray.

There would be time later to mull over what he'd learned in these few stolen moments of time mid-combat and what they meant. Caduceus had a feeling it would raise far more questions than it would answer. 

Of one thing Caduceus was certain, this connected him to Eodwulf in more ways than he had before considered. Caduceus had long learned not to question the will of the Wildmother, he trusted that She would guide his path. 

If that path wove through the threads of fate in such a way then Caduceus would not be one to cast off the intentions of the Raven Queen any more than he would his own patron.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH OKAY I HAVE MANY THEORIES ABOUT EODWULF BEING A WIZARD MULTICLASSED WAR CLERIC AND LET ME TELL YOU FROM A D&D CAMPAIGN POINT OF VIEW ITS AINT GOOD FOR THE NEIN OKAY ITS BAD ITS TPK BAD.
> 
> But yanno for fic is can be soft as hell so theres that...
> 
> All my rantings and ravings about Wiz-War Cleric Eodwulf are over on my tumblr. I just finally felt like dropping a hint of it into a fic. I'll see if this develops into anything further. 
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys!


End file.
